


Heart

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [21]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Other, he's a good dad :), literally just dad cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: Cole's daughter misses him while she's at school. Fluff <3
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Kudos: 13





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Cute, short, and sweet :)

Cole loved his days off. He didn't have to worry about work, his daughters were off at school, he could get a head-start on making dinner, and best of all, just _relax_ and have some time for himself.

Which was the perfect description for what he was doing right now. Sprawled out on the couch, he felt the laziest he had in a while, leaving him in a perfectly content mood. Suddenly, he thought about what might make the day even _better_.

Treating himself to _one_ cupcake.

…..If he could find the strength within himself to even get off the couch.

However, his contemplation of the advantages and disadvantages was interrupted as the kitchen phone rang.

He groaned before pushing himself over to the kitchen, the universe seemingly already having decided his course of action for him. The phone cut off mid-ring as he finally answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, is this Mr. Brookstone?_ "

"Yes….this is he." He responded warily.

" _I'm calling on behalf of First Elementary, please hold as I'm about to transfer the line to your daughter's kindergarten teacher."_

"Oh, um, okay, thank you."

Cole waited as he was placed on hold, wondering that the reason for the call could be.

He took a glance at the clock, nothing that it was just a little past eleven. That wouldn't be out of school for another three hours. Cole began to tap his fingers on the kitchen counter.

Well...Nina was pretty talkative. She could be in trouble.

Cole quickly dismissed the thought. She and Eleni were pretty well behaved during school; their teacher had made sure to tell him within the first week of school.

His mind took a turn. Hopefully they weren't sick or hurt- the thought alone made his stomach turn.

" _Ah hello Mr. Brookstone_!"

Startled by the abrupt and enthusiastic greeting, Cole pulled the phone away from his ear for a second. At least now it didn't seem like it would be bad news.

"Hi Ms. Susan, I heard you wanted to speak with me?"

" _Yes, yes, I'm calling because it seems like someone is feeling a little upset today. I told her you might be able to stop her tears._ "

"Oh, what's wrong with Eleni?"

" _Actually..it's Nina."_

Cole was surprised to hear that. Nina almost never cried. In fact, she often took it upon herself to cheer up Eleni whenever she was sad. Always insisting to Cole that she was a "big girl".

" _She hasn't been able to do her classwork all morning - the poor dear - so I thought you might like to come pick her up."_

"Of course. I'll be there right away. Thank you so much."

/ / / / /

Cole waited in one of the plastic chairs in the front office. Once the secretary called for Nina, she had told him it would only be a couple minutes before she would arrive in the front office. He began to bounce his leg, the sounds of office work continuing to go on in the background.

A stream of sunlight poured into the room as the door was suddenly pushed open. Cole barely caught a glimpse of Nina before she ran straight into his arms. To his worry, she immediately began to cry, burying her face into his neck.

"Oh Nina….what's the matter honey?" He started to stroke her hair, hoping to calm her down.

"...Dad...dy"

Cole leaned forward in the chair, holding her close. "It's okay, I got you." he whispered.

Once her crying had reduced to sniffles, he asked her again.

She pulled away, wiping tears away from her puffy eyes. Nina looked like if she was about to cry again at any moment, so Cole tried to tread carefully.

"I...missed you." she hiccupped.

Cole placed a hand on her cheek. "It's okay, I'm here now. I was waiting for school to be over so I could pick up you and Eleni, just like always."

Nina didn't say anything, opting to rub at her eyes again.

"You know when I was little, sometimes I missed grandpa when I was at school too."

Nina raised her eyes to meet Cole's. "...Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "But he told me something _really_ important that I never forgot. If I told you, would you promise to always remember?"

Nina finally smiled. "Promise."

"You have to know that wherever you go, I'll always be with you." He paused, taking her hand, placing it right over her heart, his hand over hers. "Right here, in your heart."

"Really?" Nina asked in a small voice.

"Mhm" he hummed. "And everytime you think of me, I'm thinking about you too, and you know I'll always be ready to come here when you're finished at school with a biiiiiiiiiiig hug and a kiss!"

Cole hugged his daughter tightly as she laughed, before placing a kiss upon her cheek.

"Listen, I want you and Neni to have fun at school, and play with all your friends. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

Cole smiled, relieved she was no longer crying. "Now Nina, do you want to come home with me or stay here at school?"

"Ummmmm..I'll stay here at school!"

Cole gave her an exaggerated thinking face to maintain the smile on hers. "Are you _sure_ you can handle it?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, alright."

After speaking with the secretary again, Cole walked Nina back to her classroom. Just as she was about to open the door, she turned around, giving Cole one last hug. "Alright Nina, be a good girl, have fun."

"Okay!"

She ran inside, and Cole felt accomplished.

_That's my girl._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for a prompt please let me know! I'm stuck with writer's block :(
> 
> Wishing all of you a healthy, happy week <3


End file.
